mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mixels Wiki:Votes
These are the current votes for important decisions on the Mixels Wiki. Please do take part! Remember to read the voting policy first. Featured Article Featured Image Mixel of the Month Main Votes The Wiki's Votes Page is made to hold all kinds of votes. ---- Category:Votes When a vote is held, you will be allowed to sign your username, using four tildes ~~~~ ---- Each vote will be published in this way: (0) :Suggested by and confirmed by For (0) Against (0) Comments Nominee Notice: After being nominated, you can enter reasons on why you should be nominated next to the "nomination sentence". A vote closes when 14 days is up. The vote difference is calculated by the number of votes "for" subtracted by the number "against". The user option with the most vote differences wins. Voter Notice: You must vote in either "For" or "Against". If you vote in for, you have to sign underneath the "For" heading. To do this you have to type this in: #~~~~ After you have signed it, you must change the number in the brackets up by 1. (e.g if it was at 3, it means 3 people have already signed it. Change it to 4 when you sign it.) This is also the same with the number by their name. If you vote for, you must also increase the number beside his or her name by 1. Please remember to use "#" instead of the usual "*", because it numbers the votes making it easier to count them. You can also remove your vote. If in any case you change your mind, do not remove your vote completely, just strike it out and move it to the back of the list. Please discuss with an administrator before creating a new vote! ---- Please create votes under this line: ---- Disabling anonymous users (+11) :Suggested and confirmed by Green Ninja You may have noticed the anonymous contributors on this wiki, who haven't set up an official account here. We can all agree that they have terrible grammar, and usually make stupid comments on page talks. They also very frequently make vandalism on pages, or add pointless information. This vote is so I can contact Wikia to disable them. After all, making an account should be simple enough, and we can keep track of more than just an IP address. However, I need your opinions first. For (11) #ɐɾuıN uǝǝɹפ (talk) 22:22, August 25, 2014 (UTC) #MixedSerpent (talk) 23:27, August 25, 2014 (UTC) #Creepermanrules (talk) 10:27, August 26, 2014 (EU) #ZootyCutie (talk) 15:01, August 26, 2014 (UTC) # FF24 ]] 19:48, August 26, 2014 (UTC) #Derekis 1:21, August 28, 2014 (UTC) #CoolTeslo23 (talk) 02:01, August 29, 2014 (UTC) #Digipony (talk) 02:43, August 30, 2014 (UTC) #User:Apocalypse455 (Talk: Apocalypse455|talk]) # Hyperealistic Gaben (talk) 8:09, September 8, 2014 (UTC) #MlNlCUPCAKE (talk) 03:36, September 8, 2014 (UTC) #User:ToaMatau2004 Also I suggest removing article comments. Against (0) Comments Those Wiki Contributors could be underage because of their grammer.Digipony (talk) 05:12, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Why, is all of their edits spam every time!? Creepermanrules (talk) 15:17, August 29, 2014 (EU) It could be haters of mixels (the cartoon)Digipony (talk) 02:42, August 30, 2014 (UTC) And how many votes enough for the disabling wiki anons anyway?Digipony (talk) 21:18, August 30, 2014 (UTC) One of them could be the Drksiren. And they are really stupid Not to mention they spam up the pages with their roleplays and lovey-dovey fanfictions that could be in the Creative Corner. MlNlCUPCAKE (talk) 03:37, September 8, 2014 (UTC) I see most Wikia Contributors as Nixels Derekis (talk) 15:26, September 14, 2014 (UTC)